On Display
by lilpinkcherries
Summary: Roxanne feels uneasy when the Johto Regional Museum has to house its live exhibit in her gym, and with good reason.


**Inspiration hit when my friend sent me a picture of an octopus in a lab session. Fun fact: while editing this I got inspiration for another smut. When I'll have the time to write it, no one knows.**

 **Contains: Tentacle rape, rape, non-con, more tentacles. If you feel squeamish, skip this by all means.**

 **On Display**

Roxanne hesitated just outside her gym. Of all days for an attempted burglary to happen at the Rustboro Museum, it had to be the same day a new exhibit was due to arrive. So while the museum was sealed up for investigations, there was no other venue large enough to host the exhibit, except of course, her gym.

For that very reason alone, she was forced to cancel all her scheduled battles for the day. The battlefield was the only place the exhibit could be unloaded. Ordinarily, Roxanne was all about the spirit of education and would have been honoured to host an exhibition from the Johto Regional Museum but there were two very wrong things here.

First, it was a live exhibit and the young gym leader did not condone the use of living Pokemon as exhibits. Arceus knew what the Rustboro Museum had been thinking when it agreed to this. Deciding she looked rather silly standing around outside her own gym, she braced herself as she opened the door.

The smell of seawater assaulted her nose and she cringed. Ah, the other issue of course, was that it was a marine Pokemon exhibit. Having so many water Pokemon in her rock-type gym was a disaster waiting to happen. Of course her Pokemon would be able to handle most of the Pokemon if they got out of hand but there was still something unnerving about being surrounded by one of her main weaknesses.

Tanks were filled with the various aquatic Pokemon indigenous to the Johto region, looking suitably grumpy after being transported in moving trucks all the way from the museum's location in Cianwood. Roxanne sympathised with them. If Hoenn had any faults, it would be the moving vans and bumpy roads. She vaguely recalled May having complained about being tossed around in the back of one during her move from Goldenrod. Although why she was even in the back of a moving van still evaded her understanding. What kind of parents let their kid ride with all the crates at the back?

One particular Pokemon however caught her eye. For some reason, an Octillery lay sleeping in a tank far larger than the rest of the Pokemon's, even the Mantine which was several times the size of the Octillery. If that wasn't puzzling enough, a large berth of space was left around the Octillery's tank. If she had to guess, the Octillery was extremely aggressive, despite how docile it looked while sleeping.

Cautiously, she took a step closer, mindful to keep a safe distance away but a sudden thump startled her, causing her to jump out of her self-declared safe zone.

It was nothing but a Corsola bumping into the glass wall of its tank, but when Roxanne turned back around, the Octillery's eyes were wide open. If she had previously described the other Pokmon as grumpy, this one was pissed. Common sense would have said to get as far away as possible but the Octillery was faster than Roxanne's brain, a tentacle shooting out to restrain her. Before she could let out a scream, the Octillery wrapped another tentacle around her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Fear took over. Octillery were well-known for the gripping strength of their tentacles and with her arms restrained, her Pokeballs were inaccessible. They were predators but to her knowledge, no Octillery had ever eaten a human and she didn't want to be the first.

The cephalopod launched itself out of its tank, somehow still keeping its grip on her, and approached Roxanne menacingly. It eyed her warily, despite being much shorter than she was and her unease only grew. It fished out the Pokeballs in her pocket and rolled them away and Roxanne decided that it was much smarter than she would have liked.

Seemingly satisfied, the Octillery slid tentacles over each of her limbs and pulled, leaving her suspended in a spread eagle. With a nasty glint in its eyes, it tore off her pinafore in a swift and precise movement, leaving her in just her blouse and stockings. The honours student was horrified. All those rumours about Pokemon having their way with humans were just that right? Rumours?

She tried biting on the tentacle around her mouth, praying the pain would cause the Octillery to release its hold on her, at least so she could scream. Despite that, the Octillery didn't seem to feel any pain, just irritation, as it rammed the tentacle into her mouth instead, cutting off some of her air. The discomfort of having the tentacle squirming in her mouth filled Roxanne's eyes with tears. This was wrong on so many levels.

As though sensing her thoughts, the Octillery seemed to smirk, sneaking a tentacle up her blouse, popping buttons as it went and ripping it into shreds. The tentacle coiled around her breasts, squeezing them rhythmically. Suction cups latched on to her nipples and Roxanne flushed as they hardened. Her mind screamed for help but her body was screaming for… more? Wetness pooled between her legs and she was mortified at her own body's reaction.

Without warning, the Octillery sent one tentacle straight up her pussy, tearing a hole through her stockings in the process. Her muffled scream merely attracted the attention of the Pokemon in neighbouring tanks. They watched curiously, some with more lustful expressions, as though this was a common sight to them.

The Octillery rammed its tentacle furiously through her pussy, tight as it was from lack of use. The gym leader had never so much as touched herself and the pain outweighed any pleasure she could have felt. She squirmed even more, desperate to get away from her assaulter. Without slowing down, the Octillery lowered Roxanne until her eyes were staring right into its own and gradually, Roxanne's terrified eyes became hooded and unfocused, her body relaxing in its grasp.

With that done, it sent yet another tentacle to join its companion in wrecking her pussy. Roxanne, having lost all hold on rational thought, gave in to instinct, moaning wantonly as the tentacles pumped in and out of her while others continued thrusting in and out of her mouth and playing with her breasts. When the Octillery sent a tentacle up her ass, her muffled cries turned into pleasured moans in no time.

A suction cup latched onto her clit and the pressure became just too overwhelming. She arched her back as much as the Octillery would allow and reached her climax, the cum spilling all over the Octillery's tentacles. The Pokemon continued fucking her, making her cum repeatedly until with one final thrust, every tentacle squirted its cum all over her, painting her as black as its ink.

Finished at last, the Pokemon clambered back into its tank, going back to sleep as the quivering mess of a girl lay on the floor, fully on display for all who entered.


End file.
